istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 186
Blight Update 186 will be applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Thursday, July 15th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Additions= *Noncas Fizzlebot the Tinkerer in Aughundell has acquired Master-level formulas for Hinges, Springs and Struts. *Reports are circulating that Ish'kuk Gatherers and even a Chieftain have been spotted atop the Dalimond Ridge. *A new Fletcher Trainer, Dalzar Straightshot, has arrived in Aughundell to train Expert-level Fletchers. *Scholar Trainers on Lesser Aradoth and the Dalimond Penisula have acquired the remainder of the Tier 2 scrolls (Resistances, Wards, Enhances, and Raises). =Changes= Quests *Quest "Tooth and Claw I: Sharpen Your Claws And Teeth" will give better directions and will also count Large and Giant beetles. *Quest "Dragon Instant Heal II: Ish'kuk Gatherers" is now known as "Dragon Instant Heal II: The Ish'kuk" and will accept any of the Ish'kuk. *Quest "Jemmei's Late Delivery" now requires 400 Uncut Rose Quartz instead of 500. *Quest "Go Bag 5 Brownback Wolf Skulls" now calls for Brownback Matron Skulls instead of generically referring to them as Wolf Skulls. *Quest "Cleansing the Corruption II" will now include an additional feedback message about the Armor of the Watcher ability when it is handed out. Monsters *A greater number of larger Beetle|Snow Beetles have been seen near Mahagra and on Trandalar in recent days. *GaleStorm the Wind Elemental now has a lower chance of getting a "no treasure" pull and will also drop more treasure in general. GaleStorm also has had its health and damage output adjusted. *Monsoon the Wind Elemental has had its health and damage output adjusted. *Granite Golems now have a greater chance of dropping loot. *Gravier the Granite Golem will now spawn with a range of levels. *Umyarr the Adamantium Golem will spawn more frequently, but will drop slightly less loot as a result. *Shadow Spiders and Purple Weavers have had their aggressiveness and socialness adjusted. *Shadow Spider Hatchlings and Venomous Stalkers (on Lesser Aradoth) have lost the Venomous Bite ability (and as a consequence, the ability to deliver Deadly Poison). *Scouts report that more Skeleton Sergeants have been sighted in the Valley of Tolrath. *Nickel Golems have begun dropping a greater variety of treasure. *Dimebach and Giant Crusher the Nickel Golems will now spawn with a range of levels and will spawn more frequently. *Silver Golems have begun dropping a greater variety of treasure. *Red Necroflies are now known as Bloodflies and will drop a greater variety of treasure. Items and Other *Adjusted the coin values of Gear, Strut, Hinge, and Spring Tinkering formulas. *Broken Sarcophagi contain more Grave Dust than before. *Deadly Poison will now vary in the length of time it will endure if not cured. *Shield Scrolls will last for 5 minutes (or 25 hits, whichever comes first) but now also have a 5 minute recycle before they can be used again as well. *Quest items from quests on New Trismus, Storm Disciple, Tower of Mages, Tradok's Stand and Balit's Isle are now attuned. *Imperial Rank Tokens are now attuned. *Monster ability 'Decaying Bite' will now do pierce damage instead of slash. *Rebalanced the Expert and Master Recharge Cell formula coin values. *Healing Scrolls (T1 and T2) have undergone some changes; Maximum level for use has been removed, scrolls no longer heal a percent of a player's health, but rather a fixed amount per tick. =Fixes= Quests *Quest "Scholar: Beginning Scrolls II" will now truly give you the Resistance Scroll formula. *Quest "Sslanis Militia: Basic Stores Report" now truly points at Amonsu. *Quest "Go Bag 5 Corpse Fly Thoraxes" now properly speaks about Corpse Flies and expects Corpse Fly Thoraxes. *Quest "Trials of the Gifted: Trials Complete" will now properly advance when greeting Steward Pratt. *Quest "Scholar: Scrolls and Beyond" has had a broken chat link fixed. *Quest "Feladan: Learn about the Feladan Protectors"" has had a broken chat link fixed. *Due to conflicts between the two quests, players will no longer be able to have both the "Simulated Chest Scale" quests active and other dragon task quests, including the adult Rite of Passage quests. *"Investigate Karane the Historian's Tale" quest is now labeled as a dragon task to prevent the Rite of Passage quest from conflicting with other dragon quests. *Quest summary for quest "Accurate Breath I: Improve the Accuracy of Your Breath Weapon" no longer mentions Forest Crawlers. *Fixed a broken chat link in quest "Tooth and Claw I: Sharpen your Claws and Teeth" *Quest "Drain Strike I: Gain The Power Of The Draining Strike" now properly states the number of Treants to kill in its description. *Fixed quest "Go Bag 5 Brownback Stalker Paws" so that it properly expects Stalker Paws. *Quest "Go Bag 5 Brownback Claws" now properly is available between levels 26 and 31. *Cleaned up quest "Accurate Breath IV: Nickel and Granite" and verified it accepts all Nickel and Granite Golems *Quest "Kion: Mera's Components" can no longer be repeated and has the proper level requirement. *Quest "Dragon Tutorial: Kill 5 Skalkaar Brown Spider Hatchlings" now counts level 1 Brown Spider Hatchlings. *Spelling mistake in quest "Avariatus' Quest: Learn about the Lunus faction!" *Fixed a broken chat link in quest "Kerian's Quest: Carry a Status Report to Gerix in Kion!" *Clarified text in quest "Dragon Instant Heal I: The Power of Healing" regarding uncut gems and the number of golems to defeat. *Fixed the directions provided in quest "Hardened Scales I: The Nature of Resilience" and also the XP reward. *Quest "Attunement to Aedan" no longer mentions Greymanes and includes ALL wolves over level 21. *Quest "Plundered Tombs: Investigate the Tomb of Borannis" will now only count the skeletons instead of the mummy as well. *Corrected a spelling mistake in quest "Dragon Instant Heal III: Dark Crawler Breeders" *Quest "Hardened Scales III: Defeat Winter Wolves" will now accept the Alpha and named Winter Wolf *Quest "Research: Verdean Core Chunk" will no longer disable when Gerix or Bastea removes the Verdean Core Chunk from your inventory. *Quest "Primal Mastery: Become a Primal Adept" now gives proper XP. *Quest "Primal Mastery II: Bailout Lisandia" now gives proper XP. *Quest "Tooth and Claw: Tooth and Claw Adept" now gives proper XP. *Quest "Tooth and Claw III" now gives proper XP. *Quest "Primal Mastery III: Fulfill Lisandia's Contract" now gives proper XP. *Tutorial Quest "Gravus' Quest: Scholar Part III" was overwritten by Geleon's Scroll quest, but has been reverted to its previous state. *In quest "The Plundered Tombs" (second one) when you are sent to speak with the Archbishop at the Cleric's Tower he will actually respond to you now. Other *The Scribing skill is now properly modified by a player's Power and Focus attributes. *Dragon ability 'Shield of Gold' was mistakenly assigned the same timer-category as Bite. It has been re-assigned to Epic Abilities. *Journeyman Banner Staff and Banner Flag formulas now have proper skill requirements to scribe. *Tier 1 monsters will no longer drop Imperial Bounty Markers. *Lycanthropy Ward Salve now requires Werewolf Bone, not Werewolf Hide, to craft. *Scroll "Gift of Toughness II" now gives the proper effect on consumption instead of trying to summon Turoth the Flame Elemental. *Expert Round Shield formulas no longer drop as loot. *Master Hide Tannin formula can now be filtered by its skill and tier and has the correct skill requirement to scribe. *Technique "Unarmed II" really does now call for a Frost Beetle Carapace. *Istarian Army Knife can now be equipped and used by characters that are just adventurers and allows for either the Intuition or ingenuity skills. *When deconstructing Mithril Boots players will now properly receive Mithril Bars. *Fixed the hoard values for level 81-85 Trophies *Journeyman and Expert Recharge Formulas now have proper coin values *Shrunken Purple Weavers will now spawn amongst the Turgid Weavers in the eastern half of the Spiritous Swamp *Tier 1 Scholar Trainers no longer sell the Blood Bolt Spell formula. *Resliak the Spell Vendor in New Trismus and Syrani the Spell Vendor in Kion no longer sell Blood Bolt I. *Greater Skeleton Skull now lists "Spell: Stun III" in its description. Category:Delta